


别对我说谎第78章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第78章

尚雪臣是被人突然咬醒的，他睡得沉连梦都没做，醒来时还迷迷糊糊的，只觉得眼前有亮光。发现了不对劲，瞪大了眼睛才看清是自己的手机被人抓着举起自己的脸前，手机还在震动，上面明明晃晃亮着的是徐雪士的名字。他看着拿着自己手机的那只手，骨节分明的一只手，他再熟悉不过那是谁的手。

没有回头去看自己背后，直接伸手就要夺过眼前的手机。还是季书平的动作更快一步，收回了手机。尚雪臣没有立马回头去抢，他有些害怕，昨天季书平看见徐雪士打来的电话时，就已经激怒了他，这会儿还不知道他会有什么反应。他不敢动，仍是僵着身子侧躺着。

季书平拿过手机挂断了，还是从背后搂着尚雪臣，帮他舔一舔刚刚自己没了轻重咬下的地方，问他，“你有什么话要和我说吗？”

这是在向自己要解释。要是平常，尚雪臣会反问一句我们什么关系，要你来管或者骂一句关你屁事，可他昨天扎实的吃了亏，现在他就在季书平的怀里，有点眼色的都该知道，眼下不能激怒季书平。

尚雪臣僵了半天没动静，季书平仍是抱着他，舔着颈后皮肤现出的牙印。

“你以为不说话就可以躲过去了，嗯？”季书平有点太了解他了，用犬牙磨着他的后颈，像是做好随时都能再咬下一口的准备。

尚雪臣挑一下眉头，他现在还没想好对策，只能转移一下话题，“你为什么在床上？你不是保证过？”

季书平没有咬他，埋首在他的颈窝，鼻尖呼吸扫着他的后颈，让尚雪臣更加的无可奈何，他听到季书平闷闷的声音，出口的话像是在撒娇，可语气却像是无论如何都要他的恳求，“能不能就只呆在我身边？别去找其他人。”

“季书平。”尚雪臣闭上眼，压制一下自己抖动的声音，“玩过就算了。”

手机又响了，尚雪臣子猛地睁开眼，直觉告诉尚雪臣得赶紧有所动作。结果还是没有季书平的动作快。季书平翻身压着他的后背，让他无法动弹，震动的手机就举在他的面前。

他看季书平像是要划开接听键，奋力地拱起后背，伸手要去抢手机，却被季书平一把抓住了手腕固住。

“季书平！”尚雪臣气得大吼，“你就只会用这些下流手段！”

“下流？”

“你给我下药，还让康叔看到，这不是下流是什么？”

季书平看着亮起的手机屏幕，一字一句说得分明，要他听清，既是承认也是宣夺，“我是下流，我恨不得全世界都看见，都听见，让他们都知道你是我的。”他压住尚雪臣俯下身，贴着他的耳朵，尚雪臣既然说了他下流，他也就不去在乎什么端正温柔，干脆更下流些，“你知不知道自己红着脸扭着腰是什么样子，你抱紧了我，求着要我给你，声音比猫还细，你还要我亲你的胸口，说着喜欢。我倒是喜欢你那样痴憨的一次次问我要。”

“闭嘴！”尚雪臣被季书平压死，一拱起背就被他施力压下，怎么都扭不开。

季书平用膝盖别着他的腿窝，顶开两腿间的缝隙，伸手捂紧了他的嘴。他用手捂住了尚雪臣的嘴，再也多不出第三只手去固住尚雪臣的手，尚雪臣顾不了许多，只知道要抢下季书平举着的手机。

季书平看他执着的要抢，又举高了些，然后点开了接听键。

“小臣，你在哪里？你不能和季书平再纠缠了，我立马送你出国……”

“他叫你小臣？”听起来那么的亲密，这样的亲密却让季书平眼红心热，恨不能摔了手机把身下压着，别人喊着小臣的人拆骨，细闻慢舔的吞吃入腹。

电话那头的徐雪士听到声音紧张起来，“你是谁？！怎么拿着小臣的手机？”

季书平没理，咬着尚雪臣的耳朵，轻声问他，“你早就约好了徐雪士是要从我身边逃开吗？”

尚雪臣被他捂住了嘴，压根说不了话，电话一被接起徐雪士就这么急切的让他出国，他也觉得奇怪，不说现在说不了话，就算说得了话，季书平估计也不相信自己和徐雪士没约好要出国的事情。

“你到底是谁？怎么拿着小臣的手机？小臣呢？“

季书平贴着尚雪臣的耳鬓蹭了两下，才开口回答，”我是你不让小臣纠缠了的季书平，你问小臣在哪里？他在我床上呢。“说完松开了捂着尚雪臣的手，捏着他的下巴迫使他仰脸，把手机举到尚雪臣的面前，“小臣，有人找你，说两句话。“

尚雪臣咬紧了牙，闭上了眼，一副不愿说话的样子。季书平卡着他下巴的手伸出食指往他嘴里探，扒开他的牙关，搅着他的舌头，带着水声，要让电话那头听见。尚雪臣不想让徐雪士听见，用牙齿夹住了季书平伸进来的手指。

季书平不甘示弱，挺腰就这么直接顶了顶他。

”呃。“尚雪臣还是出了声。

”小臣？你把小臣怎么了？“

季书平没停下，就这么隔着裤子顶着尚雪臣，”我把他怎么了？他在我床上我还能把他怎么了？我亲了他，摸了他，上了他。“季书平越说顶着尚雪臣的动作越大力，连带着床铺都发出响，电话那头听得一清二楚。

尚雪臣挣扎着朝举在自己面前的手机伸手，想要挂断电话。季书平没让，举高两分，却又没离得太远，要尚雪臣清楚看见屏幕上的通话时间，”小臣说，他最喜欢我温柔，喜欢我亲他的胸口。“

电话还是挂断了，是徐雪士那边先挂断的，没有客套再见也没放狠话的直接挂断能想象的出来到底是有多气急败坏。

季书平丢开手机，尚雪臣也松开了他的食指，可季书平没收手，继续卡着他的下巴，搅着他的舌头，顶他的动作也没停，一边咬着尚雪臣的耳朵，一边说着，”小臣？他叫你小臣？！“  
尚雪臣伸长了胳膊，揪紧了床单，双腿用力后蹬，他想借力往前爬一爬，好摆脱背上压着自己的人，可拉着床单拖了半天，腿脚胡乱蹬着都没见效，他身子太虚，季书平又压实在他身上，他又是任人宰割的状态。季书平松开卡着他下巴的手，却不是要放过他，直接就往下面去，扒开他的裤子让他露出了臀丘，尚雪臣直感觉不妙，大叫道，“季书平！别这样！”

叫得太晚，季书平已经硬挤了一根手指进去，疼得他弓起了腰身。

“你让我别这样？我哪样了？”季书平贴着他的脸颊，他不喜欢尚雪臣扭过脸去不看自己，他要他看清，记住此时此刻是和谁在一起。季书平用空余那只手捏着他的脸颊，一使力让他侧过脸来，好自己在他唇上咬上一口，舌头扒开牙关进去胡乱搅着，是泄愤也是证明，撒气的证明这是我的。

尚雪臣被他捏得脸痛，脖子扭着，整个姿势都不舒服，舌头还要被他强硬招待，自己又脱不开身，只有闭着眼睛盼着季书平撒完气好冷静下来。季书平不让他这么安分呆着，非要他求饶出声，嘴上不放，身下又多挤进了一根手指。

“唔呃……季书……唔……”尚雪臣实在有些招架不住了，头一次觉得时间难熬。

季书平暂且放过他，让他喘气，抬起他的下巴，听他急促呼吸，贴着他的耳朵，继续质问，“你喜欢温柔的，我给你温柔。你喜欢什么样的，我就扮成什么样，就是想让你开心呆在我身边。结果，还不如别人亲密，张口就喊你小臣。”

尚雪臣被他抬着下巴仰着脸，拽紧了身下床单，“不是你想的那样。”

“那是哪样的，你说！我给你机会说清楚。”

尚雪臣说不清楚，闭上了眼睛逃避现状。季书平松开卡他下巴的手，尚雪臣趴下身只把脸埋在床单里，看起来像是自暴自弃的认了命。给了机会又不解释，像是被人捉住错处哑口无言。看他这幅样子季书平越发的生气，在他身体里胡乱搅了一通，尚雪臣就是没抬头，仍旧埋脸在床单里，只双手死死拽着床单，肩膀耸动着，看起来像是抽噎的动作。

季书平不管，膝盖顶开他的大腿，趴着的人没做丝毫抵抗，不像是投降，像是看淡了，了无生趣的任人摆布。季书平解了皮带就要狠狠钉进尚雪臣的身体，好尽情撒气，好蛮横证明他只是自己的。皮带刚一解，门铃就响了。季书平原不想理，他已经抵在了尚雪臣的后臀，只用力挺身就能让尚雪臣惊叫出声，可康叔的声音伴着大力的敲门声在门外响起，“少爷。有警察来了，说是有案件急着调查。”

“让他们在门外等着！”季书平扭脸怒吼，“我也有急事！”说完就要继续，结果康叔不识趣，“少爷，真的是急事。”

季书平皱了下眉，不打算去理会。自己的那根东西已经顶在了尚雪臣的臀缝上，只差自己一个动作，偏偏这时门外响起一个陌生的声音。

“季经理，邵陵死了，麻烦你配合我们调查。”

邵陵死了？

这下，季书平再也无法继续。尚雪臣也抬起脸来，像是不相信刚刚听到的事情。他昨天下午还和邵陵在酒吧里遇到过。

警察进来的时候，尚雪臣还坐在床边理衣服。可能这一片向来太平，太久没接到大案子，警察进来也是不客气，直接就进了房间，冲着尚雪臣说，“麻烦你协助调查。”

季书平早穿好了衣服，皱眉对着进来的警察，“请去客厅等，收拾好了会出去的。”

进来的两位警察这才一摸脑袋出去了，只跟进来的康叔扫一眼乱七八槽的床铺才出去的。等人走了，季书平才轻声问尚雪臣，“看警察的态度是把你当嫌疑人？”

尚雪臣捂着自己的后脖子没说话，他只在意脖子上的牙印会不会被人看到。

“你昨天跑出去之后去有和邵陵单独见过？”

尚雪臣放下手，感觉捂着脖子有些太此地无银三百两了，起了身要往客厅走，被季书平一把拉住，他只有敷衍回答着，“偶然遇到。”然后甩手走开。

季书平紧跟其后来到客厅沙发坐下，吩咐了康叔去备早餐，尚雪臣看一眼被季书平支走的康叔。

警察急着调查，坐下就问尚雪臣，“请问这位先生叫什么？昨天大概几点见的邵陵？”

季书平还想帮忙回缓一下，尚雪臣却不领情，淡然回答了起来，“我叫尚雪臣，昨天大概下午三点左右在楼顶酒吧遇到的邵陵，简单聊了一下之后我就走了。”

“你们是事先约好在楼顶酒吧见面的吗？”

“没约好，我只是想去酒吧转转。当时有另外一个男人缠住我，我没搭理，他推了我一把，直接把我推倒在了沙发上，很巧的是，我正好倒在邵陵的位置上，因为见过一面所以聊了一下。你可以看一下酒吧监控，我确实被人纠缠，这应该不算约好。”

旁边的季书平听了皱起了眉，直言问道，“请问邵陵是怎么死的？”

警察看了季书平一眼，严肃说着，“无可奉告。”

“我是邵陵亲人，他是我舅舅。”

“舅舅？”两位警察互看一眼，像是不信。

“邵陵是邵氏经理，我是季氏独子，大概现在还能搜出当年的新闻，新闻能证明我们的亲属关系。做为亲属，我应该能了解详情了吧。”

警察办事严谨，还真去搜了新闻，等确认季书平和邵陵是亲戚之后才详细说明，“今早接到的报警。邵陵从昨天下午就坐在那里喝酒，期间只有这位尚先生和他对坐交谈过。楼顶酒吧通宵营业，所以没人察觉出不妥，等到今早营业结束才发现邵陵倒在沙发里，发现的服务员只以为他喝醉，推了几把之后才发现人好像是死了，这才报的警。”

尚雪臣旁听着，想起自己离开的时候，邵陵已经像是喝醉倒在了沙发里，难道那个时候邵陵就死了？可他一点征兆都没有，遂忍不住开口询问，“死因是什么？”

“初步鉴定为酒精中毒，具体死因还要家人同意之后尸检才能知道。不过还是要遵循我们的调查流程，麻烦你们配合。既然季先生和死者是亲属，那么请问尚先生和死者是什么关系？我们调过监控，你说你和死者只见过一面，那为什么聊了一个下午？你们在哪里见过一面能这样投契再聊一个下午？还有你们聊了些什么？”

“因为……”季书平在场，尚雪臣不太想说他们当时聊了些什么。

季书平看出了他的为难，只有帮着他回答，“他和我舅舅见过一面，是在昨天早上。我舅舅找我来聊合作问题。他也正好来我房里喊我陪他吃早餐，邵陵就是在我房里看见了他，当时整个谈话过程他都有在旁边。我的司机当时守在门口，可以证明我们三人在房里谈合作问题。我想后来再遇到聊天可能也只是我舅舅想让他帮忙说情，让我做出一些退步。”

“是这样吗？尚先生？”警察还是盯着尚雪臣不放。

尚雪臣没有闪躲，抬头看着警察，“他说得没错。可昨天不是我第一次见邵陵，是第二次。”

季书平太阳穴跳动一下，此时康叔端着早餐进来了。

“你是说，这是你第二次见邵陵？那第一次在哪里？”

尚雪臣看见康叔放盘子的动作顿了一下，警察手里还做着笔录，如果说出来，之前的事季书平就没法糊弄过去了。他没想让季书平吃瘪，只是自己闹了一下脾气，想让季书平知道之前在酒店自己就见过了邵陵。

“邵陵之前就有一次因为他女友的代言合作问题去公司找过季书平。”尚雪臣记得季书平喊自己去看停车场监控录像的时候，季书平后来接过一个电话说自己有客人匆匆忙忙就走了，当时大家刚知道姚彩儿是失踪，如果他猜得不错那个时候应该也是邵陵找他，不管了反正也是说给康叔听的。“当时我也在公司，就是那次见到过邵陵。因为那次加上昨天早上那次，他们俩人谈合作我都有在场，所以下午遇到的时候，邵陵才想让我帮忙说话，可我没答应，他就开始奚落我感情上的事情，我一气之下没管他就走了。”

旁边听着的季书平松了口气，抬眼看见在餐桌边摆盘的康叔，他想起自己找到尚雪臣的时候，就只有他和康叔两个人呆在员工休息室里。所以是邵陵说出了助兴药的事情，尚雪臣再去找的康叔求证。

警察又多问两句才又走了。尚雪臣仍是坐在沙发里没动，他不动季书平也不动，最后还是康叔送警察出去了。

季书平记得当时在公司他好像没有和尚雪臣明说自己的客人是邵陵，等房门关上，季书平问他，“你第一次见邵陵是什么时候？”

“在酒店。你给我下药的那个酒店。”

明明是在酒店，却因为康叔在场而改了口，还是偏帮自己的。像是吃了定心丸，少了急躁，要去拉尚雪臣的手，“先是早饭吧。不然一会儿胃要难受了。”

尚雪臣任由季书平拉着自己的手，等季书平起身的时候，自己却还是坐着。季书平在他手心挠了一下，他才抬起头来，“下一次，我不会再帮你了。”

季书平低头看着他，下一次？然后翘着嘴角，说了一声“好”。尚雪臣起了身，季书平拉着他的手，带他到餐桌边，帮他拉开椅子，按着他的肩膀让他坐下。尚雪臣人已经在桌边就坐，季书平的手仍是搭在他的肩头，低头看他的发旋，他说下一次不会再帮，他还真想知道尚雪臣会不会说到做到，要是食言，就证明他是嘴硬心软，他是无论如何都放不下自己的。


End file.
